The Hunter's Trilogy: Keep Going
by AWritersINTUITION
Summary: Follow a Hunter of Artemis as she goes through normal Hunter experiences. For example, fighting a cat on steroids. That's not all. Follow her as she goes through drama, loss... and love? A new son of Hades has caught her eye. Uh oh. 40 years after TLO.


Welcome the average life of a Hunter. Join her as she goes through what all Hunters do eventually. Drama, hunting... love? OMZ! Anyways, enjoy! **Credit: Used to be a story by I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares**

**Chapter 1: Steroid Kitty  
**

I sharpened my arrows as Artemis talked strategy with the best of our tracker, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, and Lissa, daughter of Athena. We were going to try to track and kill a storm spirit, also known as anemoi thuellai. The un-Greek term was venti, and I've never faced one of them before. I've only been a Hunter for almost ten years, and I _still_ haven't faced one. How weird is that?

"Thalia, can you take a group out to go track the anemoi thuellai?" Artemis called to her lieutenant.

Thalia, a kind of punk girl, came out of one of the silver tents that were set up around the camp. I kind of look up to Thalia, since she became lieutenant right after joining and was a strong child of Zeus. I hear there was a prophecy, and she joined Artemis to avoid it.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia said respectfully.

Thalia turned to the rest of the Hunters, consisting of about forty girls. She looked all of us over, and then nodded her head slightly before speaking.

"Claire, Annie, and Lex, you guys are comin' with me," Thalia said.

With a nod, I picked up my arrows, put them in my quiver, and slung that and my bow over my shoulder. I tugged at the silver jacket that I was wearing before sighing and going to join Thalia. Claire and Annie, two of the oldest Hunters at the age of fifteen, joined Thalia and I seconds later.

"Are we ready?" Annie asked.

Thalia nodded, and turned around, walking towards the woods. We followed, and kept pace behind her. As we walked, I took in my surroundings. The trees were mostly pine, since we were up in the mountains, but there were others mixed in as well. There wasn't a path, so we had to go through the holly bushes and poison oak. It's a good thing I wore jeans today.

"Uh, how are we going to track it?" Claire asked.

Claire has only been a Hunter for two weeks, so this was her first tracking outing. She's new, but she has wicked aim with the bow, being a daughter of Apollo, and she can be very curious.

"We go where the weather patterns and signs point to," Thalia replied.

Since anemoi thuellai are storm spirits, it would make sense to go to a stormy place first. But the question is: How do we know they're not miles away? That's our job. We have to hike along for a while, and if we don't come up with anything by dark, we return to camp and try again in the morning, except with camping supplies.

"Lex, you're being really quiet," Annie observed.

Annie has been with Artemis longer than I have, so she was one of the first Hunters to know me. I may only be thirteen, but we're pretty good friends despite the age difference.

I shrugged in reply to her statement. "I guess I'm not in a talking mood," I said.

Thalia snorted. "Since when? You're always talking."

I grinned. "Not always," I protested, "I don't sleep talk.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sang.

I looked down at my jeans, pretending to be alarmed. "Where?" I asked with fake horror, "Did the hydra do it again?"

Thalia and Annie laughed, remembering the incident where a hydra actually _had_ lit my pants on fire, while Claire looked confused. The fire was over three years ago, so Claire probably thought that we were loony.

"What hydra?" she asked suspiciously.

So while we walked, Thalia and Annie told the story while I just blushed.

Did I mention that a demigod son of Hades had seen me without my sweatpants that day?

Yea, that only made me pinker then I already was, and much angrier. Claire was lost in a giggling fit, and Thalia and  
Annie looked like they had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Soon, we had walked almost five miles, and the sun was beginning to go down. The trees loomed over us, casting shadows and small beams of light everywhere.

Thalia stopped dead in her tracks, holding up a finger and cocking her ear. The rest of us stopped, quieted our breathing, and listened too, trying to hear what Thalia was hearing. Then, I heard it too. The sound of buzzing, It sounded like bees at first, but it got louder and faster. I clutched at my bow, just in case whatever it was decided to be a big mean monster.

"That's not the sound of bees," I breathed, speaking my thoughts.

Thalia shook her head. "That is _definitely_ not bees," she agreed.

"Then what is it?" Claire whispered.

Annie shrugged. "Let's go find out," she suggested, taking her bow from her shoulder and drawing an arrow from her quiver.

She started to go forward, but Thalia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We need to wait for it to come to us," she hissed, "We don't know what it is, so it could be deadly."

"But-" Annie started to protest.

My friends probably would've said more, but something decided that it should jump out at her. It was... a kitten?

"A kitty cat?" Claire practically yelled, why the Hades does a kitten want to claw Annie's eyes out?"

The kitten didn't try to claw anyone's eyes. The kitten just jumped at her, hit her leg, and then landed on her foot before looking up at her with big yellow eyes. I don't think this small kitten wanted to give us any harm. I sighed in relief, pushing loose pieces of my dark hair out of my face.

Yep, that's what I have to deal with all the time. A kitten. Eh, at least it's better than when I was just a regular demigod stuck at camp. I'll take a stupid hydra or kitten any day.

That's when the kitten grew into the size of a rhinoceros, and growled at us.

I gulped. "The Neameon Lion," I stuttered.

Never mind, now I have to deal with a cat on steroids.

* * *

**Welcome the average life of a Hunter. Join her as she goes through what all Hunters do eventually. Drama, hunting... love? OMZ! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Steroid Kitty  
**

I sharpened my arrows as Artemis talked strategy with the best of our tracker, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, and Lissa, daughter of Athena. We were going to try to track and kill a storm spirit, also known as anemoi thuellai. The un-Greek term was venti, and I've never faced one of them before. I've only been a Hunter for almost ten years, and I _still_ haven't faced one. How weird is that?

"Thalia, can you take a group out to go track the anemoi thuellai?" Artemis called to her lieutenant.

Thalia, a kind of punk girl, came out of one of the silver tents that were set up around the camp. I kind of look up to Thalia, since she became lieutenant right after joining and was a strong child of Zeus. I hear there was a prophecy, and she joined Artemis to avoid it.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia said respectfully.

Thalia turned to the rest of the Hunters, consisting of about forty girls. She looked all of us over, and then nodded her head slightly before speaking.

"Claire, Annie, and Lex, you guys are comin' with me," Thalia said.

With a nod, I picked up my arrows, put them in my quiver, and slung that and my bow over my shoulder. I tugged at the silver jacket that I was wearing before sighing and going to join Thalia. Claire and Annie, two of the oldest Hunters at the age of fifteen, joined Thalia and I seconds later.

"Are we ready?" Annie asked.

Thalia nodded, and turned around, walking towards the woods. We followed, and kept pace behind her. As we walked, I took in my surroundings. The trees were mostly pine, since we were up in the mountains, but there were others mixed in as well. There wasn't a path, so we had to go through the holly bushes and poison oak. It's a good thing I wore jeans today.

"Uh, how are we going to track it?" Claire asked.

Claire has only been a Hunter for two weeks, so this was her first tracking outing. She's new, but she has wicked aim with the bow, being a daughter of Apollo, and she can be very curious.

"We go where the weather patterns and signs point to," Thalia replied.

Since anemoi thuellai are storm spirits, it would make sense to go to a stormy place first. But the question is: How do we know they're not miles away? That's our job. We have to hike along for a while, and if we don't come up with anything by dark, we return to camp and try again in the morning, except with camping supplies.

"Lex, you're being really quiet," Annie observed.

Annie has been with Artemis longer than I have, so she was one of the first Hunters to know me. I may only be thirteen, but we're pretty good friends despite the age difference.

I shrugged in reply to her statement. "I guess I'm not in a talking mood," I said.

Thalia snorted. "Since when? You're always talking."

I grinned. "Not always," I protested, "I don't sleep talk.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sang.

I looked down at my jeans, pretending to be alarmed. "Where?" I asked with fake horror, "Did the hydra do it again?"

Thalia and Annie laughed, remembering the incident where a hydra actually _had_ lit my pants on fire, while Claire looked confused. The fire was over three years ago, so Claire probably thought that we were loony.

"What hydra?" she asked suspiciously.

So while we walked, Thalia and Annie told the story while I just blushed.

Did I mention that a demigod son of Hades had seen me without my sweatpants that day?

Yea, that only made me pinker then I already was, and much angrier. Claire was lost in a giggling fit, and Thalia and  
Annie looked like they had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Soon, we had walked almost five miles, and the sun was beginning to go down. The trees loomed over us, casting shadows and small beams of light everywhere.

Thalia stopped dead in her tracks, holding up a finger and cocking her ear. The rest of us stopped, quieted our breathing, and listened too, trying to hear what Thalia was hearing. Then, I heard it too. The sound of buzzing, It sounded like bees at first, but it got louder and faster. I clutched at my bow, just in case whatever it was decided to be a big mean monster.

"That's not the sound of bees," I breathed, speaking my thoughts.

Thalia shook her head. "That is _definitely_ not bees," she agreed.

"Then what is it?" Claire whispered.

Annie shrugged. "Let's go find out," she suggested, taking her bow from her shoulder and drawing an arrow from her quiver.

She started to go forward, but Thalia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We need to wait for it to come to us," she hissed, "We don't know what it is, so it could be deadly."

"But-" Annie started to protest.

My friends probably would've said more, but something decided that it should jump out at her. It was... a kitten?

"A kitty cat?" Claire practically yelled, why the Hades does a kitten want to claw Annie's eyes out?"

The kitten didn't try to claw anyone's eyes. The kitten just jumped at her, hit her leg, and then landed on her foot before looking up at her with big yellow eyes. I don't think this small kitten wanted to give us any harm. I sighed in relief, pushing loose pieces of my dark hair out of my face.

Yep, that's what I have to deal with all the time. A kitten. Eh, at least it's better than when I was just a regular demigod stuck at camp. I'll take a stupid hydra or kitten any day.

That's when the kitten grew into the size of a rhinoceros, and growled at us.

I gulped. "The Neameon Lion," I stuttered.

Never mind, now I have to deal with a cat on steroids.

* * *

REVIEW!

Press the little button that makes me happy!

~LiLi


End file.
